Teal'c's fourth Christmas
by SGCFan4ever
Summary: The fourth in the series 'Teal'c's Christmas'. What will Teal'c do this year? And what will he ask Santa for? If you haven't read the other ones, you should because this is a series.


**_Ok, this one is a bit stupid funny, if you know what I mean..._**

**_If you haven't read the other ones, youu should because this is a series!_**

--------

Teal'c had finished decorating the commissary, gate room, and the halls of the SGC. It was about three in the morning, so there was only a couple of people that knew what he was doing. Teal'c calmly walked back to his room, and began to kel'no'reem. .

--------

Jack was in the elevator, on his way to the 28th floor, he started to whistle 'We wish you a merry Christmas', the doors opened and Jack's jaw dropped open. He stared at the holly leaves and Christmas lights everywhere. Jack blinked, he stepped out of the elevator and stood there, a minute later the elevator opened and Samantha Carter bumped right into him.

"Oh! Sorry Colon-" she stopped as she looked around. "Colonel?" she asked.

"Don't look at me!" he said.

Sam turned back to the walls. "It's Christmassy…" she said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said as he walked up to them. "O'Neill, Major Carter, look what you are standing under." He instructed.

Sam stood there, scared of what was up there, slowly Jack and Sam's eyes made there way to the mistletoe over their heads.

"I believe it is customary to kiss" Teal'c said.

"Did you do this?" Jack asked.

"Indeed," he said.

"Teal'c! We aren't going to kiss!" Jack said.

Teal'c smiled. "Indeed you will O'Neill," he said with a warning look.

"Teal'c, this is nice but-"

"Major Carter…"

Sam frowned and turned to Jack.

Jack looked at Sam, it wasn't like he didn't want to kiss her, he just wasn't allowed to…

Jack leaned over and pecked Carter on her cheek, that very second Teal'c snapped a picture.

"TEAL'C!" Sam and Jack shouted.

Teal'c smiled. "Have a enjoyable day," he said and hurried away.

Sam turned to Jack. "If anyone sees-"

"I know..." Jack said. " But I'm not going to wrestle the guy!"

Sam bit her lip. "I don't think he'll show them to anyone, do you?"

"I hope not..."

--------

Jack and Sam went with work like normal, but it was hard.

Teal'c had caught Daniel and Janet under the mistletoe, and had taken their picture kissing too.

"Well, that's it," Hammond said as he closed the folder before him. "You have two weeks off," he said.

Jack smiled, while Daniel and Sam frowned, no work for two weeks! Inconcievable!

"Everyone's invited to my cabin this year!" Jack said excitedly.

Sam looked over at him. "Thanks for the invitation but..."

"You don't want to go, ok anyone else?" Jack asked. "Last chance!" he said. He shrugged and walked out of the room.

Sam stared after him. "Well, have a good Christmas," she said, then walked out of the room.

--------

Teal'c walked into Daniel's office. "Daniel Jackson,"

"Hey Teal'c," Daniel welcomed. "Whatcha need?"

"Are you going into town?" Teal'c asked.

"I was, yes, do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Indeed."

Daniel nodded his head. "I'll me ready in a moment," he said as he put down his book in his hands.

"Thank you Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said with a slight bow.

"No problem!" Daniel said. "Going to visit Santa this year?"

Teal'c smiled. "Indeed."

Daniel held his laugh back. "READY!"

--------

Teal'c whistled 'Merry Christmas time is here' all the way to the mall, which drove Daniel crazy.

As soon as they got to the mall, Teal'c started heading over to the line of children in the toy department.

"Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c turned to him. "Yes?"

"Look at the line, why don't you go shopping first?" Daniel suggested.

"Very well," Teal'c said.

"Are you getting your son anything?" Daniel asked.

"He enjoys the toy guns as doTau'ri children," Teal'c said.

Daniel smiled. "I bet he does..."

--------

While Teal'c went shopping for people, Daniel snuck back to the toy department and waited in line for Santa Clause, but since it was getting late, he didn't have to wait that long, as soon as he got to him, he smiled nervously,looking extremelyembarrassed. "H-hi, my name is Daniel, and you're going to have a big black man come and visit you-"

"Yeah, I know him." The man interrupted.

Daniel smiled. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could tell me what he asked for two years ago?"

"Why?" The old man asked.

"Because all of us are dying to know..." Daniel said giving the man a pleading look.

The old man smiled. "It's between me and him," the man replied.

"No, listen-"

The old man chuckled. "Sorry, no can do..."

"Will you do me a favor then?" Daniel asked.

"Depends on the favor..."

"Would you tell me what he ask for this year?" Daniel asked.

The man smiled again. "Nope,"

Daniel sighed. "Thanks anyways," he said as he slowly walked away.

--------

Teal'c walked towards the toy department with three filled bags in his hands. The line was very short, no more then five kids, unlike the years before when there were dozens and dozens of kids. He walked up to the line as the last kid walked out.

"Hi there," the old man said.

"It is a pleasure to see you again," Teal'c said.

"Same here," he pushed up his glasses. "What would you like this year?"

"To be able to live on earth." Teal'c replied.

The man smiled, yep this guy wasout of hishead. Bonkers. What did he mean on Earth?"That I can do, but it might take a while..."

Teal'c smiled. "I will be able to wait," he said.

"Do you want a free picture with Santa?" A lady dressed as an elf asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

The lady snapped the picture then handed it to Teal'c a minute later. "There you go," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you very much," he said as he walked away towards Daniel who was sitting on a bench outside of the toy department.

"So, what did you ask for?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel Jackson..." he said, "If I have wanted you to know, I would have told you sooner," he walked away.

"Teal'c? You didn't ask for a new car or something did ya?"

Teal'c stood there. "I would very much like to learn how to drive your 'cars'"

"Uhh, I was kidding Teal'c!"

--------

_**I don't know when the next one will be posted, sorry this one took so long! If you have any ideas of what he can ask for in the next one, I could use some suggestions! Thanks!**_


End file.
